powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyaki Sentai Hidenger
Hyaki Sentai Hidenger (百奇戦隊ヒデンジャー Hyakki Sentai Hidenjā, literally translated as Hundred Stranges Squadron Mystery Rangers) is a fanfictional season of Super Sentai. It's theme revolves around Japanese folklore. Synopsis In Yakō Academy, founded by Nurarihyon, students are trained to protect the Earth from the Jaakukiga, evil spirits that feed on human souls & bent on bringing the planet into fear & destruction. The students fight using the dark arts of Yokai, studying different fighting techniques in their battles against the Jaakukiga. Right now, three students, each determined to make it to the Yakō Academy's top five, receive sacred & incredible powers from Headmaster Nurarihyon & become Hidengers, warriors who fight through the night. While they're fighting the Jaakukiga, the Hidengers soon find out the source of these creatures. Characters Hidengers Seiei Hidengers Allies Yakō Academy *Headmaster Nurarihyon - The gourd-shaped headed founder & headmaster of Yakō Academy. *Coach Keiho - The oni head coach. *Keukegen - A small dog covered entirely in long hair that has been adopted by Keiho. *Professor Noppera-bō - The faceless professor of Yakō Academy's Biology 101 Class. *Master Hito - The one-eyed childlike professor of Yakō Academy's Alchemy 101 Class. He hates loud noises & often tells loud students to be quiet. Jaakukiga *Amanojaku - The lord & creator of the Jaakukiga. *Binbougami - Amanojaku's general right-hand man, the beetle-like god of poverty. He can take on a human disguise of somewhat an IRS agent. He is Kanedama's arch-nemesis. His beetle-like drones are what enlarge the Jaakukiga. *Nuppeppō - The footsoldiers of the Jaakukiga; a bunch of genderless humanoid lumps of decaying human flesh. *Tsukukiga - The Jaakukiga's monsters, created by Binbougami from inanimate objects. They're based on Tsukumogami. Supporting characters *Kanedama - The spirit of money, takes the appearance of a millionaire accountant. *Zashiki - Kanedama's six-year-old son. Arsenal Transformation Devices *Hiden Changer - The Hidengers' transformation device. *Death Changer - Death Hiden's transformation device. *Orochi Launcher - Drag Hiden's revolving transformation & sidearm weapon. *Seiei Brace - Power-up devices given to the Hidengers from the Seiei Masters. Sidearms *Hiden Zashi - The Hidengers' sidearm weapon, a wakizashi, or Japanese short sword. Individual Weapons *Nine-Tailed Shuriken - Red Hiden's personal weapon, a nine-bladed throwing star. *Ghost Claw - Yellow Hiden's personal weapon, a claw gauntlet. *Eight-Span Fan - Blue Hiden's personal weapon, a large feathered fan. *Spider Cannon - Death Hiden's personal weapon, a spider-based arm cannon. *Hurricane Scythe - A powerful scythe that's wielded by Red Hiden when he's in Seiei Mode; it enables him to perform the Kamaitachi Finishing Technique. *Fire Wheel - A fire-generating wheel that's wielded by Yellow Hiden when he's in Seiei Mode; it enables him to perform the Kasha Finishing Technique. *Snow Baton - A magic baton that's wielded by Blue Hiden when she's in Seiei Mode; it enables her to perform the Yuki-onna Finishing Technique. Team Weapon *Chochy - A lantern-like creature that's used by the Hidengers for the Hidengers' Chōchinobake Technique. Vehicles *Oboro Cycles - The Hidengers' personal "motorcycles" that they can transform into whenever they use the Oboroguruma Technique. Yokai Techniques *Rokurokubi Technique - This technique enables an Hidenger to stretch his/her head as far as he/she desires. *Oboroguruma Technique - This technique enables the Hidengers to change into the Oboro Cycles. *Nurikabe Technique - This technique enables an Hidenger to alter signs & paths to impede or misdirect the enemy. *Mokumokuren Technique - This technique enables an Hidenger to camouflage himself/herself as torn shoji (sliding paper walls). *Dorotabou Technique - This techniques enables an Hidenger to emerge himself/herself in a large puddle of mud, grabbing & dragging in the enemy when it passes by. *Konaki-jiji Technique - This techniques enables an Hidenger to increase his/her weight & crush the enemy. This is usually whenever an Hidenger is held hostage. *Shirouneri Technique - This technique enables an Hidenger to unleash an old mosquito netting that ensnares the enemy. *Enraenra Technique - This technique enables an Hidenger to transform into a puff of smoke. *Ittan-momen Technique - This technique enables an Hidenger to stretch his/her arms, allowing them to wrap around the enemy, suffocating it. *Kasa-obake Technique - This technique enables an Hidenger to turn one of his/her limb into an umbrella, usually when he/she is falling. *Sunakaje Babaa Technique - This technique enables an Hidenger to unleash a sandstorm & cause sand to blind the enemy. *Mujina Technique - This technique enables an Hidenger to shapeshift & deceive the enemy. *Chōchinobake Finishing Technique - This technique is performed by the Hidengers when they're using Chochy; the Hidengers form a triangle position &, using Chochy as a soccer ball, kick him to in the following order (Blue Hiden, Yellow Hiden, Red Hiden). Once Chochy is passed to Red Hiden, Red Hiden kicks him into the enemy's gut. *Azukiarai (Finishing) Technique - This technique enables an Hidenger to lure the enemy via his/her singing before unleashing a tidal wave to drown the enemy. This technique is often used as a finisher. *Gaki (Finishing) Technique - This technique enables an Hidenger to enlarge his/her visor into large "jaws" & "bite" through anything in his/her way or "chomp down" on the enemy. This technique is often used as a finisher. *Gashadokuro Finishing Technique - This technique is performed by Death Hiden; partially similar to the Hidengers' Gaki Technique, Death Hiden transforms into a large skull which chomps down on the enemy. *Kamaitachi Finishing Technique - This technique is performed by Red Hiden whenever he is wielding the Hurricane Scythe; he unleashes a powerful storm & he rides on a gust of wind, knocking the enemy down. With the enemy helpless, Red Hiden proceeds to cut it down thrice with the Scythe. *Kasha Finishing Technique - This technique is performed by Yellow Hiden whenever he is wielding the Fire Wheel. once the Fire Wheel is fully-charged, Yellow Hiden hurls it & it flies around the enemy in a revolution before thrusting into the enemy. *Yuki-onna Finishing Technique - This technique is performed by Blue Hiden whenever she is wielding the Snow Baton; she unleashes a powerful snowstorm which causes the enemy to freeze. Once the enemy is frozen stiff, Blue Hiden then manifests a large fist made out of snow & thrusts it into the enemy. *Umibozu Finishing Technique - This technique is performed by HidenOh in which it unleashes a wave at the enemy, destroying it by engulfing it once flooded. Ki Spirits *Hyaki Gattai HidenOh **Hiden Kyuubi - Red Hiden's Ki Spirit, resembles a kyuubi, or nine-tailed fox. **Hiden Bakeneko - Yellow Hiden's Ki Spirit, resembles a bakeneko, or ghost cat. **Hiden Yatagara - Blue Hiden's Ki Spirit, resembles a yatagarasu, or three-legged crow. *Hiden Tsuchigumo - Death Hiden's Ki Spirit, resembles a large tarantula. *Hiden Orochi - Drag Hiden's Ki Spirit, resembles an eight-headed dragon. *Hiden Kappa - An auxiliary Ki Spirit, resembles a frog. *Hiden Tengu - An auxiliary Ki Spirit, resembles a winged dog. *Hiden Amikiri - An auxiliary Ki Spirit, resembles a flying snake-like animal with a bird's head & claws like a lobster's. *Hiden Sarugami - An auxiliary Ki Spirit, resembles a large monkey. *Hiden Nue - An auxiliary Ki Spirit, a chimera with the face of a monkey, the torso of a tanuki (raccoon dog), limbs of a tiger, & the tail of a snake. *Hiden Ushi-oni - An auxiliary Ki Spirit, resembles a bull/minotaur. Trivia *The series seems to use elements from the anime shows like Naruto, Soul Eater, Blue Dragon, & Yo-Kai Watch. *The way the Hidengers transform into Oboro Cycles is similar to Kamen Rider Accel's Bike Form. *The Hidengers may probably be Super Sentai's first "antihero team", as their techniques of fighting & destroying their enemies might be considered "harsh & merciless". See Also Category:Series Category:Super Sentai Category:Season Category:Reynoman